


Cool name, Izzy

by ayellowcurtain



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, the boys meet Izzy!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowcurtain/pseuds/ayellowcurtain
Summary: I mean, we all wish we had more of Izzy and big brother!Moyo and you can't tell me otherwise :DEnjoy!
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 38





	Cool name, Izzy

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, we all wish we had more of Izzy and big brother!Moyo and you can't tell me otherwise :D  
> Enjoy!

* * *

They all stand quietly, staring at the little boy in the middle of their circle. Moyo left him and run back inside for something, he looked very worried, so nobody made a joke or complained about being left to take care of a baby. 

Robbe looks around, trying to decide what to do, but Aaron is quicker, kneeling in front of the boy so they’re the same height. 

“What’s your name?” he asks and the boy looks around, looking for his brother, but he doesn’t find him so he looks back at Aaron. 

“Izzy.” 

Robbe smiles, looking at Sander, still staring at the boy, smiling too. 

“Cool name, Izzy!” Aarons says, standing back up. Robbe looks around, not finding a park they can play. 

“Is there a park around here that we can play, Izzy?” The boy looks at him and Robbe hopes Izzy likes him enough to say where he wants to go. 

He nods his head, his thumb inside his mouth, but he uses his free hand to point in the right direction. Robbe looks around, everyone is on board to go entertain the boy while Moyo deals with whatever he needs to deal with. 

“Come on, then.” Jens points his head to the direction Izzy just pointed and they all start moving slowly, hoping Izzy will do the same. They wait and the boy finally starts walking, leading a bunch of boys a lot taller than him. 

He knows where he’s going, Robbe is sure he goes to this park a lot of times by the way he walks there, certain of where he’s going. They turn right and finally, Robbe finds where Izzy was taking them. 

There’s nobody else at the playground, it’s a little chilly outside, but Izzy runs to the playground, looking back like he owns the place, proud to show his playground to a bunch of strangers his big brother seems to like.

Jens and Aaron follow him right away, ready to play, climbing everywhere, helping Izzy get to the tallest places he wouldn’t be able to reach without help, but both of them are extremely careful, Robbe can’t even believe it. 

Sander takes a few pictures, standing close to Robbe, watching the other three and Robbe grabs his phone, texting Moyo. 

**to Moyo:** _we’re at the playground behind your place, take your time, Izzy is having fun._

“I didn’t know Moyo had a brother,” Sander says, taking a picture of Robbe, coming closer to kiss him. 

Robbe sighs, feeling bad that for the longest time, Moyo didn’t say a thing about his family. None of them actually talked a lot about their homes and families, but that’s changing since the incident with Robbe and Sander. “Yeah. I found out a couple of months ago. We suck at being friends and knowing each other, I guess.” 

Sander sighs, looking at Izzy, Jens, and Aaron still having fun with the boy that’s more relaxed now, telling Jens and Aaron how he comes here with Moyo every day and how Moyo hates climbing. Sander opens his bag and puts his camera inside. 

“Come. Let’s have some fun with them. I’ll get to the top and put Izzy over my shoulders. Jens and Aaron have nothing on uncle Sander.” 

His boyfriend doesn’t wait, walking to the playground, and Robbe laughs, opening his arms, quickly putting his things down too, following Sander. 

“No, you’re not! If Izzy gets hurt, I’ll kill all of you!” 

Sander stops at the playground, looking at Robbe. 

“You don’t trust me? And you trust Jens and _Aaron_ to play with him? You’re out of your mind, Robin.” 

Sander starts climbing one of the things from the outside and Jens grabs Izzy, swinging him left and right by his hands while they wait for Sander to get to the top. 

It’s a group effort to pass Izzy safely to Sander, helping him stand at the top, holding Sander’s hand like they’re a part of Lion King or something. 

_Everything the light touches is our kingdom!_


End file.
